Talk:Skull/Halo 3
Hayabusa Armor Ok, so how do you get Hayabusa? 5 Skulls from anywhere or only in campaign?Mark IV 01:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Mark IV *Only campaign skulls count as far as I know. Mythic Skulls won't work. --DKong 01:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I tried the catch skull thing. It wasn't there. Is there a certain difficulty? I tried Normal, and it failed miserably. I think the hornet had something to do with it.--'Shade' 18:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, the trick with the catch skull is that it spawns when the 2ND wraith (mortar one) appears, and disappears when that wraith recieves damage, is destroyed, the driver/gunner is killed, I am not sure which. You can use the AAwraith (if you know how to jack it) and "park-it" back against the silo to get the skull; you can park a ghost or two on top if need be.Stneojimmy 11:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *Another thing about the catch skull inperticular, IT DOES NOT SPAWN IF YOU HAVE THE "EASY" CAMPAIGN SHEILD on your service record. Finish the game on Normal first, or play through on Normal or greater before playing it on easy. 06:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Assassin Skull information I think the page has a bit of misleading information. It says there is a fourteenth skull, the Assassin skull. However, prior to reading this I did research on the discussions, and to my knowledge, the second blind skull that this article claims to be the Assassin Skull is in fact -not- the Assassin Skull. According to my research, the second Blind Skull is a skull all by itself. In the game code itself, there are fifteen skulls, including the second Blind Skull and the Assassin Skull. However, in the game levels all together, there are only 14. This is because the second Blind Skull is it's own skull that functions just like the first Blind Skull, and the Assassin's skull is supposidely a skull that was on a cut level from Halo 3. When the level was removed, the skull itself stayed, but just wasn't shown because the level it was on no longer existed, and the skull no longer shows up on the skull menu. However, it is still not the actual second Blind Skull. The lock on the page prevents me from updating this. I may be wrong, but I've seen evidence of the game's code itself, and I'd like this problem to be dealt with. I admit the information about it is unclear on the current page. Register so you can edit. Personally I nickname the second skull from Cortana, the Charity Skull, because of location: High Charity, and its charitable nature, giving the player a Spartan Laser. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Cowbell For some reason, the article says that cowbell does not affect damage, but I am certain it does affect explosive damage, as both myself and ememies die a lot quicker from explosives (most notable with a brute shot, being the weakest explosive weapon), nor have I noticed any effect on melee attacks. I did't want to change it yet, becasue I'm not entierly sure. MoronicCinamun 20:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It does not effect damage, or else it would be a gold skull. Marslighthouse 20:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I just tried getting the Cowbell skull for a new profile and, per the article, went into the Ark on Normal and at Rally Point Alpha. The skull was definitely not in its place at the top (4th) level of the downward ramp area. I made sure I was at the top and checked the other 3 levels as I dropped down. No skull. I tried again from the absolute beginning of The Ark and the skull was in the right place LCpl Mook (talk) 20:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC)